


Unlikely Parents

by Nemesister



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Post-Resident Evil 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesister/pseuds/Nemesister
Summary: Just a little something that came about after looking at fan art on Pinterest.Leon and Ada start a family XD
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Unlikely Parents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YougottheWongwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YougottheWongwoman/gifts), [SherryNataliaRedfield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryNataliaRedfield/gifts).



> Based upon this pic I found on pinterest:

It had taken time, but finally the pair were now settled in somewhat. Ada had got back from a job, much to Leon's disapproval about her well-being after everything that had happened in Raccoon City, Spain and even China. She slipped into bed around midnight to then get an arm draped over her.

Come morning, Leon was pressed right up against her back. She slipped free of him to head downstairs to make a drink for herself. Leon wasn't too late to wake up after her, now heading downstairs with a yawn.

"Morning," he greeted her with a kiss before readying himself a coffee as well. "Listen, I've been thinking."

"About?" she asked as she sipped her own coffee.

"About starting a family."

Ada almost chocked on her drink at this.

"Yeah, I thought that would be pushing it."

"What happened to the Leon that wasn't at all bothered about kids?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I just thought it may be time before we get too old, you know."

"If you're doing all the work," she jabbed back at him. "Then I'm all for it."

He gave her a look of disapproval.

"Hey, I'm not getting tied down for nine months," she frowned.

He shook his head. "Alright," he sighed, now finishing off the rest of his coffee to then head off for work.

oOo

After parking up he headed inside the main building.

"Hey, Leon!" Sherry headed over to him.

"Hey, Sherry." He smiled or at least tried too.

"What's on your mind?" Sherry asked, picking up on his glumness.

"Oh nothing much," he shrugged as he dropped down onto his chair.

"You've got... Whoa, what's up with you?" Helena now asked as she was just about to drop some paper work on his desk.

"Is it that noticeable?" he questioned.

"Yes!" both Helena and Sherry agreed.

"So what's bugging you?" Helena pressed as she leaned up against his desk.

"Nothing," he told her with a shake of his head.

"It's Ada, right?" she asked.

"Helena!" Sherry frowned.

"What?" the younger woman asked.

"We shouldn't pry," Sherry now told her as she walked over to take the younger woman's arm to lead her out.

Leon was glad of the alone time, it gave him time to think on things.

xXx

"Sherry says something's been bugging you," Claire now said as she handed him a coffee as they had their daily meet ups in the park.

"Well I suppose I should just get it off my chest and be done with it," he sighed heavily.

Claire took a good gulp of coffee as he now told her.

"I wanted to start a family with Ada," at this Claire coughed, spilling coffee from her mouth. "You know I had the exact same response from Ada."

"Sorry," she smiled at him, while wiping her mouth. "I'm just surprised."

"Yeah, I know. I'm not exactly the type to want kids."

"You'd make one hell of a father, that's for sure." Claire encouraged.

He looked to her with a smile.

"You know if you want I could always talk with her, see what she says."

"No, I wouldn't want her knowing I told you."

"It's our secret then," she smiled at him.

xXx

Later that night when he'd gotten home, he found their home rather different.

"Ada?" he called out, wondering what was going on.

"Well?"

He turned quickly to see her standing in the doorway, and damn did she look hot. No, she always looked hot, but damn that red dress she was wearing.

"What's going on?" he tried to distract himself from her.

"I gave it some thought and I'm willing to commit to this."

"Listen, what I said earlier, we don't have to... Wait, what?"

"You heard me," she smiled at him.

"Ada!" he grinned as he took her in a hug. "Thank you."

xXx

As the mouths passed, Ada was sure starting to show.

"It's a boy," Leon said as he rested his hand on her slightly swollen belly as she just watched the TV. "I know for sure."

She rolled her eyes. "It's a girl, Leon."

"No," he shook his head. "I can safely say it's a..."

xXx

"...Girl!" the midwife announced.

"What did I say," Ada weakly smiled at him.

"But I was so sure it was a boy," he sighed.

"Would you like to hold her?" the doctor asked.

Leon looked to Ada, who basically told him to man up and take her.

"She looks so much like you," he told her as he brought their newborn over to her.

"She has your eyes," Ada pointed out.

"She does," Leon smiled proudly as he kissed the top of his little one's forehead.

Before long the nurses left the room as company arrived.

"Congrats!" Claire greeted the pair as Jill was now tying off two balloons to the end of the bed, one pink the other blue as none of them knew the gender until now. "How you feeling?"

"Exhausted and feeling the urge to murder Leon rising," Ada smiled as she looked to Leon, who was now showing Jill the newborn.

"Understandable," Claire nodded with a smile as Leon now brought the baby over to show her too.

"Hope we're not intruding," Helena now opened the door slightly to check if they were alright to come in.

Before she could get any sort of acknowledgement, Carla was pushing her inside.

"Let me see then," she forced her way between them.

Leon turned around to show her as Ada had nodded to him.

"Hmm. So that's what you looked like when you were younger, ugly weren't you."

"Carla!" Helena scowled at her.

"Relax, I'm joking." She reassured them as she went to go talk with Ada.

"Got any names planned?" Helena now asked Leon as she looked to the small bundle in his arms.

He shook his head. "Maybe something after her mother," he suggested.

"Sounds nice," Helena smiled.

oOo

"Leona?" Leon furrowed his brows.

"Don't like it?" Ada frowned.

"Of course I do, but why name her after me?"

"You're her father, Leon. Why not?"

"And you're her mother."

"Well then it's a win, win, situation. She looks like me and she has your name."

Leon shook his head with a smile.

"I like it," he nodded. "But I just wish..."

"Don't even think about it."

xXx

Two years later Ada now found herself in the same predicament.

"I really hate you right now," she scowled at him as the contractions took hold once more.

"I know," he sighed as he held Leona in his arms. "After this I promise no more."

"Good, cause if not I'll castrate you myself." She warned as another pain ripped through her.

She gave him a few more choice words, which he would rather not repeat as the nurses were quick to help with the pain, which she said she could handle herself as she'd been put through worse than this before. So as she was now having a go at the nurses, Leon took this opportunity to slip out.

"Everything alright?" Claire asked as he handed Leona over to her.

"Apart from her wanting to de-man me, everything's fine." He told her with a nervous smile.

"Ouch," Claire smiled as she rocked Leona a little in her arms.

"Much worse than ouch," he sighed.

"Mr Kennedy your wife is calling for you," a nurse called him back.

"Good luck," Claire chuckled as Jill returned with their drinks.

"Hello," she cooed to Leona before looking to Claire. "Is everything alright?"

"Apart from Leon becoming a woman, everything's fine." Claire turned to her as the pair then laughed.

oOo

"Almost there," the midwife encouraged.

"I swear Leon, I'lll..." she was cut off with another pain.

The nurses looked to him with sympathetic smiles, one even rubbing his arm.

"It'll be over soon," she reassured him.

"Yes, it will!" Ada snarled as she pushed again.

Leon felt as though his fingers had merged together with how tight Ada was gripping them. In fact he wondered if he still had any. Anyway, wasn't childbirth easier the second time round? Guess this one had to be more awkward than the first. Thankfully it was over as the midwife now raised a small figure up for the pair to see.

"You got yourself a lovely healthy little boy," she announced.

"A boy," Leon smiled wildly.

Once he was clean and wrapped he was now passed over to the mother.

"Great now I have two of you to contend with," she sighed.

Leon looked down on the baby. "You really think he looks like me?"

"I'd say there's a good resemblance between you both, apart from the eye colour." The midwife now told him.

"He has my eyes," Ada now looked up to him.

"Can't see them," he frowned as his little boy now yawned.

"Someone's got the right idea," Ada smiled, feeling rather tired herself.

xXx

"Daddy!" Aidan now cried as he ran to his father.

"What's up little buddy?" he asked now picking his son up.

"Leona hit me," Aidan whined.

"Leona," Leon now frowned.

"What's wrong now?" Ada asked.

"Leona's hit Aidan," he told her.

"Leona," Ada now looked to her daughter.

"He hit me first, mommy."

"That's my girl," Ada smiled.

"Ada, stop encouraging her."

"What?" Ada smirked. "She has to learn to stick up for herself. I did and look at me now."

"Yeah, look at you now."

She gave him a look, but he just turned and left her to it while taking Aidan to play in the back.

xXx

"Now what are you doing?" Leon asked as Ada and Leona were now out on the back garden.

"Just showing her how I use this," she showed him the grapple gun.

"Ada!" Leon sighed as she took hold of Leona to then disappear up top.

"Daddy!" Aidan now jumped up and down. "Can we do that?"

"No," Leon sighed heavily.

"But daddy," Aidan whined. "Why does she get to go!"

"Ada!" he called up to her. "You better take Aidan with you."

Ada dropped back down with Leona to now take Aidan up for a ride.

"Again! Again!"

Leon crossed his arms now as he laughed.

"You started this," he smiled at her as he turned to leave her to it.

xXx

As the pair grew they soon decided what road they would both end up going down. Leona followed in her father's footsteps, while Aiden followed in his mother's.


End file.
